Firestar
FIRESTAR IS A GINGER, FLAME COLOURED TOM WITH GREEN EYES. "You will be a great leader, the best that this forest has ever seen, you will be Firestar, light of Thunderclan." Bluestar's dying words in A Dangerous Path, Page 3rd to last Into the Wild Firestar, known as Rusty at the time, went out to explore the forest. He bumped in to Graypaw and they had a temporary skirmish. Then Bluestar and Lionheart came out of the brambles and say that they have been watching. Bluestar says that Rusty fights good for a kittypet. Rusty asks if their's food to go around. To his surprise, Lionheart snarls there is never enough to go round. Rusty apologises. Bluestar invites Rusty into the clan. Rusty is shocked and asks for some time to think about it. Lionheart says that he will be waiting for him tomorrow. Rusty decides to agree and comes back to meet Lionheart. Lionheart asked him if he could smell anyone else with him. Rusty then meets Whitestorm. They travel along to the camp. Bluestar meets them and takes Rusty through the camp. He is confused and asks loads of questions about Clan ways. Later on, he is called on top of the great rock and Bluestar announces his welcome to the clan. A cat called Longtail says that he's still a kittypet, and will never be a warrior. Angering Rusty didn't turn out well for Longtail, he ended up with a torn ear and a scar. Rusty's apprentice name is Firepaw. Firepaw and Graypaw become friends, and also meet a apprentice called Ravenpaw. Long after, Firepaw is sent on a patrol. Then he meets an ancient cat called Yellowfang. Yellowfang is harsh to him and calls him kittypet several times. Firepaw feels sorry for her and gives her a rabbit to eat. Then Bluestar and her patrol comes along. She says that Firepaw has found a great prisoner. But when she finds out that Firepaw has been feeding her, she gives him a tirade. His punishment is that he has to take care of Yellowfang FOR A MOON. Bluestar asks Tigerclaw, Ravenpaw, Graypaw and Firepaw to accompany her to Mouthermouth. Firepaw asks what Mothermouth is and why she's going there. He later learns that it's the cave where medicine cats and leaders share tounges with StarClan. When they get there, Ravenpaw and Graypaw are left to guard the hole. Even Tigerclaw is afraid of the everlasting darkness in the cave. There is a battle with Shadowclan and Spottedleaf dies. A while after, Firepaw gets his warrior name, Fireheart. Fire and Ice Fireheart is seen going to the gathering. At the gathering he sees the new leader of Shadowclan, Nightpelt. There is a fight between the leaders about Windclan, who were driven away by Brokenstar last moon. Bluestar manages to persuade the leaders, although Fireheart thinks that the leaders may have made a sham. Fireheart and Graystripe are sent to bring Windclan home. It was a long way their, they had to stray into the old Windclan territory and cross the Thunderpath. When they met Tallstar, Fireheart befriends him, Deadfoot and Morningflower. After the gathering, Fireheart asks Bluestar if they could talk secretly. Bluestar agrees. Fireheart tells Bluestar about his suspicions on Tigerclaw, and also confesses that Ravenpaw is still alive. Bluestar is shocked and refuses to think wrong about Tigerclaw. Fireheart and Graystripe go off the border and into Riverclan. Graystripe accidentally fell in the water and was rescued by a young she-cat called Silverstream. Fireheart later finds out that Graystripe has fallen in love with her. Tigerclaw gets suspicious and asks where he has been. Fireheart says hunting and Tigerclaw stalks away. Fireheart is given an apprentice called Cinderpaw. And her brother becomes Graystripe's apprentice. Later though, Cinderpaw got badly hit on the Thunderpath. She later learns that she can never be a warrior, and is crushed. Later, Brokenstar, the former Shadowclan leader, attacks Thunderclan with his rouges that went into exile with him. In the battle, Fireheart kills Clawface, the warrior that killed Spottedleaf. He runs over to the medicine den, and sees Brokenstar at her feet, his eyes had been scratched beyond repair. Yellowfang tells Fireheart that she is his mother, and she fell in love with Raggedstar before becoming a medicine cat. It's later decided that Brokenstar will be sheltered. Forest of Secrets Fireheart and Graystripe go to Ravenpaw to ask him about Redtail's death. Ravenpaw is certain that he saw Tigerclaw kill Redtail and that Oakheart was killed by falling stones. Fireheart thanks him and the two go back to Thunderclan. Fireheart sees Brokentail getting jabbed by Cloudkit. Darkstripe is amused and tells Brokentail to keep his paws off Cloudkit. Fireheart is furious and orders all the kits to go to the nursery and he turns on Cloudkit. Darkstripe says that he's doing nothing wrong and insults Fireheart. Fireheart is forced to tell Cloudkit that he's a kittypet. Once again, Fireheart and Graystripe go to Riverclan territory. Graystripe meets Silverstream and asks her about Oakheart on the rocks. Silverstream brings Mistyfoot over to them and she and Graystripe leave them. Mistyfoot asks Fireheart what he wants. When Fireheart tells her, she says that Oakheart was her father. She doesn't know about what Oakheart meant when he said "No Thunderclan cat should ever harm Stonefur" But she tells him that Graypool might know. When Graypool talks to Fireheart, she says that she's an elder. Fireheart learnt that Mistyfoot and Stonefur were actually Thunderclan kits. Fireheart later tells Bluestar everything that he learnt the next day. Bluestar was outraged when she heard about Graypool's gossip. A long, long time after that, Bluestar picked Fireheart to go to the Gathering with her. On the way, they had to pass the Shadowclan border, and were caught by Nightstar and his clan. Bluestar says that he can't break the truce, but Nightstar said that the truce is not here, it's at Fourtrees. But suddenly he said that he wanted Thunderclan cats at the gathering. Fireheart didn't understand what the Shadowclan leader had said. At the gathering, Nightstar revealed that Thunderclan were sheltering Brokentail. Tallstar accuses Bluestar of being a traitor. After the gathering, Windclan and Shadowclan invaded Thunderclan. Fireheart had to fight Morningflower, they couldn't bring themselves to do it and Morningflower went away. Fireheart got knocked by two Shadowclan warriors and would have been shredded if Brackenpaw hadn't helped him. After the battle, Brackenpaw got his warrior name, Brackenfur. Fireheart got a new apprentice, his own nephew, Cloudpaw. Bluestar called Fireheart to her den and they talked about Graystripe and Silverstream, this accidentally resulted in Bluestar revealing her secret that Mistyfoot and Stonefur were her formerly her kits. Tigerstar later on lead a pack of Brokentail's rouge cats to Thunderclan and tried to kill Bluestar. Fireheart saved Bluestar and pinned Tigerclaw down. Fireheart told the whole clan about Tigerclaw and his betrayal. Before he left, Tigerclaw threatened Fireheart and vowed revenge. Bluestar chooses Fireheart as deputy. A Dangerous path (The Rising storm chapter is something I know nothing about, you're free to add it). Fireheart is seen looking up at the High rock in disbelief at Tigerclaw: now Tigerstar. Tigerstar is being normal and saying things that clan leaders normally would. Fireheart wonders if maybe Tigerstar would stop being evil and become a great leader. But he knew he couldn't believe it. When he got back, he informed Bluestar of the new leader. Bluestar is livid and states that StarClan has rejected Thunderclan. Later on in the book, Snowkit is distinguished by Cinderpelt to be deaf. His mother, Speckletail, is protective and says that what's bad about being deaf. Fireheart is very sorry for her,. Cinderpelt says that he can never be a warrior. Brackenfur is also sad, he had been promised Snowkit as an apprentice. Snowkit is carried of by a hawk and Speckletail moves to the elders den. Bluestar is missing one night, she comes back saying that she went to share tounges with StarClan and asking them why they have rejected her clan. Fireheart was sickened. The next gathering was lead by Bluestar, even though she hadn't recovered. At the gathering, Bluestar openly accuses Tallstar of his clan hunting on Thunderclan ground. Tallstar swears that he hasn't done anything, but Bluestar declares that he is lying. When she declares she isn't following StarClan any more, no clouds covered the moon. After the Gathering, Fireheart tries to reason with Bluestar about Windclan. Bluestar refuses and plans to attack Windclan at dawn. Fireheart is worried and tells the clan. He plans to talk to Tallstar and make peace. Darkstripe rebukes him. Although, Fireheart is still sure about the plan. When Fireheart got to the camp, he hid and beckoned Gorsepaw towards him. He tells him to avoid Mudclaw and get Onewhisker. When he meets Onewhisker, Fireheart asks him to take him to Tallstar. Onewhisker takes him to the den. Tallstar asks what he wants, Fireheart says it's not for all ears. Tallstar, Deadfoot and Onewhisker are taken into the leaders den. Fireheart tells Tallstar that Thunderclan wants peace. Tallstar agrees and the next day, there's no battle. One day, Fernpaw and Dustpelt told Fireheart that Swiftpaw and Brightpaw had gone in search of dogs. They found Swiftpaw dead and Brightpaw's face rampaged beyond repair. Later, they found a trail of rabbits leading to Brindleface: Brindleface was dead. When Bluestar decided to take a patrol herself, they encounter Leopardstar and get caught in a fight over Sunningrocks. Fireheart sent Swiftpaw to get a message to the camp. Longtail whispers to Fireheart that they'll become crowfood. Fireheart had to fight Blackclaw and an unnamed tom. Cloudpaw saves Fireheart by jumping on Blackclaw and raking his ears. Fireheart heard Graystripe calling his name. Bluestar had been cornered by Mistyfoot and Stonefur. Fireheart stopped them and told them that Bluestar was their mother. Mistyfoot and Stonefur are enraged and hate Bluestar for it. Then Fireheart heard Graystripe calling his name again, he found himself getting attacked by Leopardstar, he was saved by Graystripe and Graystripe was welcomed back into the clan. Cloudpaw got his warrior name; Cloudtail. Later, they had to come face to face with the dogs. Fireheart orders everyone to lead the dogs to Sunningrocks, and climb a tree. Sandstorm has the job of straying the dogs into the gorge. Fireheart is captured by the leader of the dog pack and runs away. Tigerstar stops him and forces him back. Graystripe blocks Tigerstar and Fireheart is left against the dog pack leader. Bluestar appears and hurls the leader into the river. She is rescued by Mistyfoot and Stonefur, she loses her last life. The Darkest Hour Firestar is given his nine lives by Lionheart, Swiftpaw, Silverstream, Spottedleaf, Yellowfang, Redtail, Brindleface, Runningwind and Bluestar. The next main scene is Darkstripe, seen by Graystripe, feeding Sorrelkit deathberries. Graystripe attacks Darkstripe and feeds him off Sorrelkit. Cinderpelt saves her, and Sorrelkit tells Firestar how Darkstripe was meeting Blackfoot, the Shadowclan deputy. Darkstripe is banished from Thunderclan. At the next Gathering, Tigerstar announces that he and Leopardstar have formed Tigerclan. Tallstar calls Tigerstar a piece of Fox-dung. Firestar claims that he will never give up his clan to Tigerstar. Tigerstar says that he's being foolish. Later, Graystripe says that he's worried about Stormpaw and Featherpaw. Firestar and Graystripe go to Riverclan, they take Ravenpaw with them. Finding themselves in a bush gazing up at Tigerstar from behind brambles. Jaggedtooth brings Stonefur and Graystripe's kits out. Stonefur is challenged to kill Featherpaw and Stonefur. Stonefur is still loyal to them and refuses. Darkstripe is ordered to kill him, Darkstripe fails and Blackfoot finishes it instead. Graystripe, Firestar and Ravenpaw plan to get Mistyfoot out. Ravenpaw pretends to be a Riverclan apprentice and fools Jaggedtooth. They get into the hole and out the camp by the stepping stones. A long, long , long time after, there is an attack on the Windclan camp. Firestar got their to late and Tigerstar had left, Gorsepaw was dead. He comforts Morningflower then talks to Tallstar. Tallstar said that Tigerstar said they can join Tigerclan or die. Firestar and Tallstar meet Tigerstar and refuse to join his clan. Tigerstar introduces them to BloodClan. Tigerstar orders them to attack, but BloodClan do not move. Scourge says that he is in charge of Tigerclan as Scourge is in charge of BloodClan. Firestar takes the time to tell Scourge about Tigerstar's treachery. Scourge said that there will be no battle today. Tigerstar says he is a traitor and attacks Scourge. But Scourge whipped to one side and ripped Tigerstar apart so hard, that all nine lives were gone at once. Luckily, Firestar was killed once but came back to life and killed Scourge. Midnight Firestar doesn't have a main part but tells Brambleclaw and Squirrelpaw to go and find Midnight. Moonrise No main parts in Moonrise. Dawn- THIS NEEDS ADDING TO. Starlight Firestar is seen giving Squirrelpaw her warrior name, Squirrelflight. He also is in the battle with Mudclaw and Onewhisker, fighting Mudclaw. Twilight Firestar doesn't have a main part but does welcome Daisy and her kits into Thunderclan. Sunset Firestar is captured by Hawkfrost and Ashfur, Ashfur leaves. Brambleclaw is faced with the fact that if he kills Firestar, he will be clan leader. Firestar doesn't plead but his eyes say. "What will you do, Brambleclaw, it's your choice." Brambleclaw saves Firestar and kills Hawkfrost. The Sight Firstly, in the prologue, the Skywatcher tells Firestar the new prophecy. "There will be three, kin of your kin, who hold the power of the stars in their paws" Firestar doesn't understand but the Skywatcher disappears. Firestar is seen giving a tirade to Hollykit and Lionkit, although he doesn't punish them. In the battle of Shadowclan, Firestar is seen throwing Oakfur into a tree. Dark River No main parts in Dark River, but he is seen from time to time. Outcast Firestar is seen giving Berrypaw, Mousepaw and Hazelpaw their warrior names. He also is ordering Squirrelflight to go to the mountains. Eclipse Firestar fights in the battle against Windclan and is addressing everyone to stay calm at the gathering. Firestar welcomes Sol into Thunderclan. He also gives Lionpaw, Hollypaw and Cinderpaw their warrior names. Long Shadows No main parts, but he gives a welcome to Tawnypelt, Tigerpaw, Flamepaw and Dawnpaw. Sunrise No main parts, but he is seen giving orders to find Sol and questioning him. The Fourth Apprentice Firestar is telling Dovewing, Lionblaze and Jayfeather that he knows they are the three in the prophecy. He is also seen at the Gathering, telling the forest about the beaver trail that Dovewing had heard. Firestar also welcomes them back. Fading Echoes Firestar asks Blackstar for the piece of land he gave to him in ''The Sight ''back. Blackstar refuses and they end up in a fight. Russetfur tries to kill Firestar, but Lionblaze stopped her. Night Whispers No main parts in Night Whispers. Sign Of The Moon No main parts in Sign Of The Moon. The Forgotten Warrior Firestar reluctantly welcomes Sol back into the Clan. He is still not trusting this loner. He also welcomes Hollyleaf into the Clan, when Brambleclaw says that he knew about Ashfur's murderer, Firestar doesn't punish him. The Last Hope Firestar doesn't have a main bit until he goes to the clan leaders and tells them about the impending battle with the Dark Forest. The leaders agree to Firestar's terms, and tell their clans about the prophecy. Firestar tells his own clan that the rouge scent is actually Dark Forest scent. Dustpelt is denying it. Firestar asks him if he forgot the scent of Tigerstar. During the battle, Mapleshade killed Spottedleaf. Firestar was heartbroken and attacked Mapleshade. The battle with the Dark Forest lead to Firestar's death. Brokenstar killed Ferncloud and turned on Firestar. Before he could attack, Yellowfang came out and killed Brokenstar. Then Tigerstar came in. Firestar said that the battle is over. Tigerstar says that they will still meet in battle, ''now. ''Tigerstar hooked his claws into Firestar's shoulders. Firestar shook him off and leaped on him. Tigerstar gripped Firestar's throat, but only tore off fur. Firestar said that he lived like a rouge, he can die like a rouge. Firestar leaped across the clearing and sunk his jaws into Tigerstar's neck. A fire erupted and Firestar died along with Tigerstar. Firestar's quest I don't want to spoil it, I'll just give you some idea of the novel. Firestar is called by Starclan to find the ancient fifth clan; Skyclan. The leader is Cloudstar. The story is based between The Darkest Hour and Midnight. Family Father: Jake Mother: Nutmeg Brother: UNKNOWN Sister: Princess Stepmother: Quince Half-brothers: Scourge, socks Half-sisters: Ruby Mate: Sandstorm Daughters: Leafpool, Squirrelflight Nephew: Cloudtail Son-in-law: Brambleclaw, Crowfeather Sister-in-law: Ashfoot Brother-in-law: Tigerstar, Deadfoot Niece-in-law: Brightheart Grandchildren: Lionblaze, Jayfeather, Hollyleaf Grandniece: Whitewing Grandnephew-in-law: Birchfall Great-grandchildren: Hollytuft, Sorrelstripe, Fernsong Great-grandnieces: Dovewing, Ivypool Mother-in-law: Brindleface If you want to find out about the cats written on this article, search up "Pick a Cat or a clan!"